


Puppy Love

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's pet dog eats some Chinese food and wakes up as a large man. It's cracky and silly, but really fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Jensen Ackles laid across his worn couch in his brand new Vancouver apartment. His new television series was set to start filming as soon as the powers that be found another actor to play Dean Winchester. He looked down at his lapful of Golden Retriever and scratched the dogs ear. "Alright Bear, let's get to bed, buddy. We got a big day tomorrow. I get to take a few test shots for the new show."  
He led the dog to the bedroom and shrugged out of his clothes. Bear climbed up on the foot of the bed and was snoring before Jensen's head hit the pillow.

Jensen rolled over the next morning, feet banging into Bear's head. "Ouch!" Came a scratchy voice at the end of the bed.  
"Sorry buddy." Jensen replied. The green eyes flew open but avoided looking down at his pet. "Bear?"  
"Oh, yeah, morning, time to lick his face." The voice responded.  
Jensen jumped out of the bed and stared at the man curled up at the end of his bed. Correction, the naked man, curled up at the end of his bed. "What the Hell?!?!?" He screamed at the man.  
Jensen watched as the hazel eyes tried to focus on the flop of bang that fell across the man's forehead. "What is that? GRRRR," The long arms batted at it as the man rolled onto his back exposing all of his secrets to a surprised, and secretly impressed, Jensen.  
"How'd you get in my house?" Jensen yelled.  
"Shit! Dropped the ball on an intruder?" The man jumped off the bed and sniffed at the floor. "Where is he? Where is he?"  
Jensen leaned closer to the man. "Bear?"  
"Yeah?" The man's huge hazel eyes smiled up at Jensen.  
"You're Bear?" Jensen tentatively patted the top of the man's head.  
Bear's human head tilted and he smiled, showing off boyish dimples. "Man, you are freaking out about this show thing." Bear jumped up onto Jensen's thighs and panted in his face.  
"Okay, you are not a dog!" Jensen fell onto the bed, the naked man sprawling on top of him.  
Bear looked down at his body. He jumped up off of his master and his face drained of all color. "Where is my fur?" He turned and looked down the back of his body. "And my tail? I need my tail. Am I standing up? I need to sit down. How am I standing up?"  
"Okay, let's calm down. How did this happen?" Jensen helped Bear on the bed. Bear curled up and scratched at his ear with his hind leg.  
"The Chinese food." Bear barked.  
"You didn't eat any of that, Bear." Jensen patted the man's head.  
Bear chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah, I did. I always eat you're food. You never notice. And, I don't like the name Bear."  
"What? You don't like the name Bear?" Jensen pouted. "But your my tooty fruity Gummy Bear." Jensen's face blushed red as he made eye contact with the man at his side.  
Jared hung his head. "Um, yeah, how about Jason, no, Gerard?"  
Jensen walked toward the closet. "Jared. I like Jared. And dude, you need pants." He threw a large sweatshirt and jeans at his pet. "Put this on, I guess we'll grab breakfast and head to the studio. They need to see me and I am not leaving you here alone." Jensen grabbed his own clothes and headed for the shower.  
Jared pulled the sweatshirt on. He slid his leg into the jeans, feeling the denim encase his thighs tightly. He finished putting them on and pulled at the drooping waist. His butt felt squished.  
Jensen emerged from the bath room still dripping from his shower. Jared forgot himself and ran to him licking the water from his shoulders and chest. Jensen eyes rolled back as he tried to catch his bearings. "Whoa, whoa, you're a man. You can't go licking people anymore." He pushed Jared back and scanned his outfit. "Pants are a little short."  
Jared tugged at the crotch of the jeans. "My junk is a little smooshed too."  
Jensen's eyes trailed down to the denim framed bulge. "Yeah," His voice cracked. "I can't help you there."  
"I don't think I like clothes." Jared yanked at the sweatshirt collar.  
"Tough luck, dude. We have to get to work. Let's go."  
The two men jumped into Jensen's car and made their way to the studio to meet with Eric Kripke, the creator of Jensen's big break as a leading actor.  
"So, what do you do anyway?" Jared leaned his head out the window and felt the cool breeze blow threw his hair.  
"Roll up your window, dude. It's cold out there." He leaned across Jared and pushed the window button, catching Jared's fingers in his own. "Sorry," He cleared his throat. "I'm an actor."  
"Oh, that's cool. So, is that what all those stories you bring home are? I liked that brother's one." Jared sniffed at the air then at Jensen's shoulder. "Oh, I like that soap."  
"Thanks." Jensen gave him a sideways glance. "You. . . you read my script?"  
"Yeah, then I chewed on the corner." Jared caught Jensen's glance turn into a glare. "You spilled bar-b-que sauce on it." He answered the glare defensively.  
The car pulled into the the studio 10 minutes later. Jensen led Jared to Eric's office, instructing him to sit and be quiet.  
"Hey Jensen, great to see ya. Whose your friend?" Eric held out his hand to Jared. The taller man batted at it with his hand.  
"Just a friend, Jared. My friend Jared." Jensen awkwardly grabbed Eric hand and shook it, pushing Jared aside.  
"Well, Jared, " Kripke turned back to Jensen's friend. "Are you an actor too? You've got a great look." He appraised Jared. "Makes you look like a shrimp, Ackles." He chuckled.  
Jensen nervously laughed. He opened his mouth to stop the conversation but Jared cut him off. "I am interested in acting. Are you the guy who wrote that brother story Jensen brought home?"  
Eric grinned, enjoying the young man's fresh honesty. "Yes, I did. Did you read it?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I liked that Sam guy." Jared's eyes followed a fly that was buzzing around Kripke's head.  
"Well, your friend Jenny here, is gonna play Sam." Eric offered.  
Jared spun toward Jensen, cocking his head in wonder. "Really? Huh, I mean, that's great, I just though he would be good at the Dean guy."  
Eric backed up and reappraised Jensen. "I haven't found a Dean yet." He watched Jensen throw a scowl at Jared. "Oh my God! You're right. That was Dean Winchester!" He turned his attention to Jared. "Which means I need an actor to play Sam. Whaddya say big guy? You up for an audition?"  
"Him?" Jensen pointed to Jared in shock.  
"He really has a handle on the characters and he's an actor. Plus, you two have a vibe. I think the audience would buy you two as brothers." Eric patted Jared on the shoulder, the taller man's foot tapped lightly. "I have a good feeling about this."  
"Yeah," Jared placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Me too!"

Jensen sat outside of Eric Kripke's office waiting for Jared to emerge. Eric had called a few other big shots, and a camera guy, to film Jared's reading. He hoped Jared handled the rejection well.  
Jared bounded out of the door and threw his arms clumsily around Jensen.  
Kripke chuckled. "Now remember, you guys are playing brothers. I need the chemistry, but don't let your home life seep to far into my story."  
As Eric closed his door, a confused Jensen strolled down the hallway with a very excited Jared. "Our. . . home life?"  
"Yeah, ya know, how we live together. And you gave me your last name. And we share a room." Jared smiled. He leaned into Jensen to nuzzle his ear.  
Jensen batted at Jared's nose, eyes wide, mouth gaping. "I gave you my last name?"  
Jared stopped and pouted at Jen. "Did I do something wrong?" The huge hand patted at Jensen's chest. "Don't be mad. I'll be a good boy. Promise!" The hazel eyes shot arrows into Jensen's heart and before he could stop himself he he scratched at the sensitive spot behind Jared's ear.  
"You are a good boy. It's just," Jensen sneered. "It's been a crazy day. Let's head home and take a little nap before the photo shoot."

At the apartment, Jared stripped out of Jensen's clothes before they had made it to the bedroom. Jensen retrieved the mess as he followed the taller man to the bed. "Jared," His green eyes trailed down the backside of the other man as he crawled up into the bed and scratched his hand into the blanket. "Um, maybe I should lay on the couch."  
The hazel eyes turned on him, shining with innocents. "Why? We always sleep in the bed together."  
"Yeah, but. . . " Jensen stared at the beautiful mouth that pouted at him in disappointment. "Okay, just don't look at me like that." HE climbed in next to Jared, feeling the other man's head rub into his stomach.  
"Scratch my tummy, please please." Jared begged.  
Jensen hesitently placed a hand on the plain of Jared stomach. He felt the muscles ripple with excitement as his own body shuttered. "There ya go."  
Jared rolled into Jensen, the length of his excitement resting on the actor's thigh. His large hand rested dangerously close to Jensen's own growing arousal. Jensen closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensations inside him. He started to feel his dick go down a little, when suddenly a wet tongue lapped at his neck. Jensen froze. He shivered as Jared's hot breath panted down his throat.  
Jared's voice, a bit husky and muffled, repeated it's chorus. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
Jensen raised his palms to the air. "Whoa! Just whoa, what are you doing?"  
Jared cocked his head in confusion. "I'm thanking you for taking me out today. And," He stopped Jensen before he coul respond. "You like it." His hand found the hard cock straining against Jensen's jean's. "Wow, you weren't that hard when that little blond was here last week."  
Jared tugged at Jensen's zipper. "Come on, let me lick it! I can't lick mine any more."  
Jared had climbed to his knees, his long hard dick in full view for Jensen to ogle. He barely heard Jared as the taller man yanked his jeans to his knees. Jensen heard his own voice break, as Jared's mouth devoured his throbbing cock. He felt the soft velvety tongue swirl around his dick, licking up the precum that coated the tip. Jensen patted the silky hair as the head began to bob up and down on his erection. He listened to Jared making moans of pleasure as he sucked Jensen's dick into his greedy mouth.  
"Jar, this is wrong." Jensen voice took on a gravel tone that made Jared ram is dick into the air searching for friction. "Your my. . . my. . . "  
"Best friend. That's what you call me." Jared hovered over Jensen's quivering cock. "You said you loved me, Jen. Don't you?" He sat up straddling Jensen across the thighs. The hazel eyes caught the green ones. "You said you'd never find another friend like me." The hazel eyes grew sad.  
Jensen blushed. "Yes, you are my best. . . " he jumped as Jared pulled both cocks into his large hand and stroked slowly watching, in awe, Jensen's reaction.  
Jared started to speed up his attack of the two pulsating dicks. He threw back his head and howled as the cum began to dribble between the two erections.  
Suddenly, Jared let go and flipped Jensen over to his stomach, pulling him by the hips toward him. Jensen gasped as he felt the wet tongue lick at his opening. It darted in and out leaving sloppy spit drooling down his thigh. Jensen screamed at the slickness stretching his back side. With a force Jensen didn't expect, Jared rammed his cock into Jensen's waiting hole. Not waiting for the pressure to relax and the pain to subside, he pumped into Jen with wild abandonment. Jared reached around and fisted Jensen's hard dick inside his huge hand and met the rhythm of his own hips. They rocked and panted for what seemed like eternity but ended too soon, when Jared's rhythm stuttered into Jensen and a trail of cum coated them both. Jared caught the hot white pool of Jensen's release moments later.  
Jensen fell onto the bed, Jared's body covering him like a blanket. Hot breath bathed Jen's ear. "We live together, we're gonna work together. This is good." Jared sighed.  
"Unless," Jensen's tone was nervous. "You turn back into a dog."


End file.
